Strawberry Eggs: A new batch
by Talonhunter
Summary: short chappie, more to follow
1. A new batch

Strawberry Eggs: A new batch By Talonhunter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hibiki looked out over the river as the train crossed back to the past. "I can't believe I am actualy going thru with this" Hibiki thought. "But this is all I really ever wanted to do." The fact remained, to become a kioshi, Hibiki needed to and was returning to Seitow Sannaomiya Private School. Returning was to say the least, a miracle. And the fact that the principal herself had made the invitation thru Ruru was something Hibiki never would have expected, let alone the reasons for the invite." I guess that things do change." But Ba-chan wouldn't reveal everything.  
  
"You won't believe who came to the residence today." Ruru said to Hibiki on the phone last week."You are probably right there, Ba-chan and you will probably tell me in your own time, as always." Hibiki said back to her. " Too true," she said," but this is rather important, so I will cut right to the chase. Chieko Sannaomiya came here to have me contact you, as I was your acting lutenant, and invited you back to Seitow Sannomiya. There are a few details that need to be discussed but you need to return here by next week, that is unless you have found someting better to do with your time for employment." She knew very well that he had not found anything as rewarding to himself personally as the time he spent at Seitow Sannaomiya  
  
The fact that his current contract was up this week meant he would need to start looking for other employment again as the work he had been doing for almost a year was completed and the market for Kyoshi's was rather limited. He jumped at the chance to return to Sietow Sannaomiya. "I will be there next week at arround 2:30 pm." and that being said, set his future in motion once more as a Kyoshi...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean, SHE'S comming back?" yelled Reiko Mukogawa. The sound could be heard thru the heavy oak doors on the principals office. "Just what I said, " Principal Chieko Sannaomiya said to her Vice Pricipal. " I have invited Hibiki Amawa back to our school."

" How can you bring back that...that...MAN, after what he did to our plans to make this a all girs school?" Reiko was furrious. Not only had Hibiki Amawa falsely gained employment at Seitow Sannaomiya as a famale Kyoshi, But when it became known that Hibiki was a cross-dressed pervert, the whole of the student body, their parrents, and most the teachers rallyed behind him. "If that...MAN... returns to this school, I will resign. " Reiko said.

" I said nothing about HIM returning" Cheiko spoke very calmly to the Vice Principal. "I said SHE had been invited back to our school. I have had several long talks with both the Chairman and Ruru Sanjoh..."

but before the principal could finish, Reiko cut her of with a yell. "THAT old spinster??? She has been a thorn in this schools side for over ..."

" Yes, Ms Sanjoh was a key person in deciding to invite Ms. Amawa back to our school. She has maintained contact with Amawa-sensei for the last year."  
  
" But why???" the vice Principal intoned."And what do you mean by she is comming back?"  
  
"Just what I said, " the principal said quietly," as per a agreement with the chairman, we need a physical education Kyoshi. And as per our charter, We may only hire feminine people to continue our highest tradition and teach our future leaders. Hibiki Amawa fills that roll."  
  
"But she's...he's a MAN" Reiko said in a state of confussion.  
  
" And that was what appeals to the Chaiman." the Principal said.  
  
There was more confusion from the Vice Principal." So how does Hibiki Amawa not break the rules of our hiring only Female Kyoshi?"  
  
"Quite simple really. "The principal replied, " As a female Kyoshi, Hibiki Amawa fulfills our requirment for both a Physical Education Kyoshi, and by him agreeing to the terms of employment it fulfills the wishes of the Chaiman to have a MALE on staff. Also as was pointed out to me by Sanjoh-chan, our charter says we must hire feminine kyoshi. There was never anything said about the staff members only being women."  
  
"But, ...but..." the vice Pricipal started to say.  
  
"As part of Hibiki Amawa's terms of employment, SHE will be required to maintain a feminine comportment, just as all of our female staff members are requred to do."  
  
"But what does that have to do with him...her...Amawa-sensei's return to our employment?" Reiko asked.  
  
"It means, my friend, that for her to remain in our employ, SHE must maintain her feminine side at all times. No crossing back and forth between male and female. SHE will need to maintain this for a period of 2 years. If after 2 years she has done all her contract states, then he will be allowed to teach here as a Kyoshi for as long as he wishes and as he wishes be it feminine or masculine." Cheiko smiled at her last statement.  
  
It was then the Vice principal caught on." So if HE refuses to abide by this contract, ..."  
  
"Then his carer as a Kyoshi is over." the Principal finished the statement. 'I hope he canprove me wrong about men not being carring enough to be proper Kyoshi's' Cheiko thought.  
  
'And I will be able to finally get even with that ...PERVERT' the vice principal thought as a evil smile formed on her face...

Listening outside the office door was one of Hibiki Amawa's students, Akira Fukae. So they were going to let sensei return to teach again. Akira had mixed feelings about that. Sure he wanted his old teacher back, Hibiki-sensei made this school much more tolerable, and since the departure of the sensei, things were not the same.

As it was, the vice principal was teaching physical education and she didn't like males in the class. But it also meant his biggest rival would be back. It was with mixed fellings Akira went on to his final class for the day, not knowing if he should tell the others yet or not...


	2. Good News

Chapter 3 

Fuko Kuzuha was a small girl. Most would say she was a klutz. But it didn't matter to her. She was happiest just to help others. This morning she was helping out Ruru Sohnjo at the Boarding house the students used as a shortcut to get from the dorms to the school. "So, Ba-chan. Have you heard from Sensei lately?" looking down at Kura Ge.'I bet you miss sensei, too.' she thought, waiting for the old woman to respond.

Not wanting to let the cat out of the bag yet, Ruru gave a general answer. "I spoke to Hibiki the other day. Told me that there is a job offer as a Kioshi he wants to check into." Fuko looked slightly crestfallen at ruru's words. It pulled at Ruru's heart. "Hibiki will be back here today. He has a meeting arround 2:30 so he will be here when you get out of classes today."

Fuko smiled at that. Then realizing what time it was, began to run. "Sorry, baa-chan, I'm going to be late for classes." and grabbing her school bag almost tripped out the door to the hill up to the school. Watching her go, Ruru reflected on how much Fuko had changed since Hibiki had left. 'She's growing into a fine young woman.' she thought. 'I hope her heart will accept what must be done.' and Ruru went to Hibiki's old room to make sure it was ready for him.

Fujio, Seiko and Miho were chating umong themselves as they walked toward the school. Seeing Fuko come out of Gochiso. "Hey Fuko, wait up." Miho called out to her friend. Upon hearing her name, Fuko stopped to look arround and see Fujio, Seiko, and Miho comming up behind her. "Hi Miho-chan. how are you this morning Seiko-chan, Fujio-chan." a bright smile on her face, Bigger than her friends had seen her wear in almost a year.

Seiko was the first to speak. "Your pretty happy this morning, Fuko. Did someone give you some good news?" she asked.

Blushing profusely, she smiled even more. "Hai, I just got some very good news." she said. Fujio pressed her for more information. "So what is it, Fuko. Are you going to tell us or do we need to resort to tickle tourture?" Fujio laughed. She had only recently felt free to do this with her friends again. Working thru her feelings and freindships with Akira and Fuko had been hard. butshe had finally worked up the courage to ask Akira out, since he haden't asked her or any other girl out since Hibiki left. Fuko squeeled as Miho started in with the tickling. "I'll tell, I'LL TELL" she said laughing. " Sensei is coming back today. Isn't that great?"

"Really? Any word where she will be working at?" Fujio asked. It was still hard to think of Hibiki Amawa as anything but the female Kioshi who shared so much with them, and not the bra man from Gochiso."No not yet, but sensei has a meeting at 2:30 to be a Kioshi here in town somewhere" Fuko said. "Want to come with me to Gochiso after classes today?" she asked. Miho and Seiko both wished to see Hibiki Amawa again, but were unsure about meeting him as a man. Fujio on the other hand imediatly agreed." Sure, I'll come, and so will Miho and Seiko, too." getting a nod in the affirmative from both of them. "Great", Fuko saidand entered the front gate of the school with her friends.


	3. the meetings

OK, First of all, sorry for not updating this story sooner. I had a BIG change ocour in my life, and it completely disrupted everything. So now I come back to what I was had written before and find a new direction I want to take the story. I hope the story will meet with your expectations and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy telling it. 

Secondly, and most importantly, the disclaimer. I don't own I, my, me or any of the characters, just the ones from my imagination and the story I post here...but it is fun coming up with the story again.

Chapter 4 The meeting...

Hibiki continued his thoughts about returning to Seitow Sannaomiya and Gochiso. As the train approached his stop, he wondered what his students would think of his return only after a year away. Looking up the hill towards both the school and the boarding house, He could see the last of the students going into the front gate.

'I hope I dont dissapoint them.' Was his thought as he gathered his duffle bag and left the train. Looking up at the platform clock, he could see it was only 9:00 am. "A bit earlier than I told ba-chan" he snickered aloud. Walking towards the station exit, He couldn't help but smile. It would do his pride some good to surprise Ruru for a change.

Outside Gochiso, Kura Ge was out saying his goodbyes to Fuko and the other girls when the wind shifted and he caught a familier scent. A quiver of happy anticipation went thru him as he started to bark with happy playful yips.'My master has come home at last' were the thoughts going thru the loving dogs head.

"What are you yipping about" Ruru looked out the front door to see what could make the normally well behaved dog go off in such a tizzie. Seeing the direction of his barking, she grabbed a pair of hi res field glasses and saw what had caused him to go off.

'So he's early, good it will take a bit to prepare him for the details.' And with that happy thought Ruru called out to the dog. "OK, we are all glad of Hibiki's return, but you need to be quite now or I WILL need to make you into nabe." she then headed down to her lab to make sure every thing was ready.

Kura Ge let out one more happy yip, then shut up. He knew the old one would not make good on her threat, but also know why. Returning to the room that she had set aside for Kura Ge. Nosing the pannel open, he found his way down to her lab.

Fujio decided that it was time to ask Akira out. Seeing him near the steps she parted ways with Fuko, Seiko and Miho. " I 'll see you in class later.' she told them and headed off towards Akira.

Akira was just about to head into the building when he heard Fujio call out to him. turning to face her he saw she had a determined look in her eyes. 'What did I do wrong now?' he thought.

Fujio saw the look on his face. 'I will not fail,... the dummy.' she thought as she caught up to him. Figgiting slightly, she started to speak. " Akira...um...yeah...I ...uh...was wondering...um...ah..." and then it all came out in a rush. "wouldyouliketogoseeamovieonsaturdayor...sumthing" and then she blushed bright red as she realized what she had done.

The look on Akira's face was one of shock. Never had he been asked out on a date before and since the departure of their sensei, he hadn't thought to ask any of the girls out.

Fujio saw the look of shock on his face, missreading what was going on and thought' I guess I really blew that'. "I'm Sorry Akira-san, You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. " and she bowed to him.

Akira was touched by that. " No, I am sorry Fujio-san. I never expected to be asked out. I would be glad to go with you to a movie on saturday." and turning away he said "lets get together after school and plan out what we want to see" and left a very stunned and ...happy Fujio out friont of the school. His thoughts returning to what to do about sensei's pending return and the rules for it.

That was the way Fuko, Seiko and Miho found her when they headed towards the front doors...

Reiko Mukogawa looked out over the class she was still covering for since Hibiki Amawa's abrupt departure last year. Having relegated the class to herself, until either they found a appropriate kioshi, or the class was broken up, (a problem since the student population was growing, not shrinking) it was with bitter joy she was there for this day.

She had grown attatched to this group of misfits. 'No not misfits' she corrected herself, 'Just of their own mind.' it was one of the things that still gaulled her. 'That damn Amawa-sensei, for all the faults, had done that. Given the students a sense of who they were.' she thought. Though not a bad thing, it gave the males in the class a bit of pride, but everything considered, they were the best behaved males in the school. And if anything Reiko refused to let the Indigo class loose that image.

The last of the class was just getting seated when the bell rang for class to start. Looking out accross the room, she could see that Akira Fukae looked troubled, something that was out of character for the brash young man. She would need to talk to him about it later.

She also noticed young Kuzuha was smiling that thousand watt smile again. It was good to see her return to that. 'I wonder if she heard...' but was inturupter by the annoucements over the school speaker system by the broacast club...


	4. Chapter 4

So what will happen to Akira when the VP finally talks to him about his ..Odd behavior... And will it effect his date with Fujio. And what is Ruru doing in her lab that has to do with Hibiki, and will it help or hurt him and Kuzuha. ..well let see if it will be revealed in this episode, or I leave you hanging once more. Once more I do not own I, My, Me just the story I create here and thank you to those of you keep reading my story and the others at this site.

Chieko Sannaomiya sat at her desk, reviewing her papers and going over the budget for the current and next semester. Shifting thru the Misc. envelopes and files, she came accross a blue one titled 'Hibiki-onna plan'. Thinking back over the months since Ruru Sohnjo first brought this forward to her. Wishing there was some other way to ease her mind over the whole affair, and after several meetings with both Ruru and the Chairman, she finally decided that Ruru's plan was the best option. 'I really hope this is for the best' Chieko once more thinks to herself.

Just then she realized how much she had come to respect Hibiki Amawa. The younmg teacher had shown much honor and respect, even if she, he , was a bit boisterus and forward. So much like Rusuko had been all those, what ws it now ,aahhh 40 years now. How much had changed since then. Reaching over to her private line, She place a call to Ruru Sohnjo...

After making sure everything was in place in her lab, Ruru looked down at her erstwile assistant, Kura-ge. "You know this is for the best, right" looking at the dog. With a yip growl that was followed by a nervous wagging tail, Ruru picked up the bottle and she and Kura-ge went back upstairs to await Hibiki's return home...

Walking up the hill to the boarding houseHibiki couldn't help feeling nastalgic again. He was comming home to where his heart belonged. 'I had almost forgotten the beauty of this village. I'm glad I have come back.' He thought. Approaching the front gate, he saw Kura-ge come bounding out of the building. 'So much for suprizing Baa-chan' he thought as the yips and barks of the dog brought forth a bigger smile to his face. Upon entering the front gate, the dog knocked him over and started licking and playing with Hibiki and all he could think of was a old American cartoon about Fred Flinstone and his dog Dino.

"As much as it warms my heart to see happy reunions, I believe we have some buisness to discuss. " the voice of Ruru broke thru the happy play between Kura-ge and Hibiki, but the smile on her face told him he was not in any trouble. "Now come on in and sit down while I make us some tea and we can discuss your travels and jobs" and with that, Baa-chan re-entered the boarding house with Hibiki and Kura-ge behind her.

Hibiki looked arround the place as they entered and noticed it was a bit cleaner now then it was when hew first came. Before he could stop himself he spoke aloud "Wow, Baa-chan must have hired a cleaner since I left." and only realized too late he had spoken outloud."I appologize Baa-chan, I spoke without thinking again..." and turning redder as he spoke.

"It's quite alright Hibiki." Ruru spoke without turning back. " And it is true, I did not keep the house quite as clean as it is now, but I did not hire anyone. The state you see the house in now is due mostly to young Kuzuha and her sometimes helpers from the school. She started a campaign within the school saying that they should help with the cleaning, since they use the house as a shortcut. Many agreed and now she is the president of the student councel."

That brought Hibiki up short. "So she comes here every day?" he asked.

"But of course, She is growing into a fine young woman. Now sit down while I prepare the tea." and she heads into the kitchen. 


End file.
